Sing What You Mean
by Shelby21
Summary: One-Shot. Austin goes away for two weeks and finds Ally hanging out with a new guy. What will happen? it's short with a super cheesy title. complete fluff. but I can't get this couple out of my head. hope you like. don't hesitate to tell me how it was!


I had just gotten back to Miami from my trip to New York with my dad. We spent two weeks up there visiting my Aunt. Dez wasn't answering his phone. Maybe I will go see Ally. _Ally_. She was always someone I could talk to, always there for me. We could hang out tonight and write a new song together. I rushed to Sonic Boom and opened the door, smiling. However, the sight in front of me made my smile falter. Ally was standing in front of the counter with a brunette boy. I couldn't see his face but from what I could tell they were hugging. I really hope that it's not Dallas. The rest of the store was empty.

"Oh hey Austin." Ally smiled and the guy turned and walked over to me.

"Hello, I'm Kellan. You must Austin Moon." I nodded. Ally walked over and smiled at me.

"Hey, have you seen Dez? Thought maybe he might be here..." I changed the subject. It's not like I could tell her I came to see her. She was hanging out with this guy.

"No, I think he went to the beach with Trish. No that was yesterday. They haven't really stopped by. I've been kinda busy." Kellan smiled at her. I wanted to punch him so bad. He better have not done anything of _that_ sort with her. Then again, this was Ally, she was smarter than that. I nodded and waved goodbye. I wandered home and picked up my guitar. I opened my notebook. I had been writing some random lyrics down the past two weeks and I found one that stood out: Be mine.

My thoughts drifted to Ally. I knew I that I liked her but I thought it was just a crush. Seeing her with Dallas always made me mad but she looked happy and I had other girls to hang out with. Being without her for two weeks was so hard and seeing that she just found someone else, smiling at him. That hurt worse than seeing her with Dallas.

About three hours later, I finally had the song down to what I wanted it to be.

I decided to go show Ally the song, it was now about 9pm but it was the summer so I knew her dad wouldn't mind me staying later than 10pm.

**Mind if I come over to show u a song?**

**-AM**

I waited about a minute before my phone buzzed.

**You wrote one? Yes come over!**

**-AD**

I smiled, I crossed my fingers that she would be alone. I grabbed my guitar and ran over to her house with my notebook. However when I knocked on the door it was Kellan that answered.

"Hey can't wait to hear the song. Ally's been working on one all week but she keeps changing her mind. I think you'll like it."

"Shut up Kellan." She seemed to be blushing a little.

"Well, uh I usually don't let anyone hear my new songs before Ally. Could you give a few minutes?" Kellan nodded and went to go watch TV. Ally grabbed my hand and I smiled at her as we ran up to her room.

"I can't believe you wrote a song! Sit, play for me." I laughed and sat on her bed, she sat next to me and I handed her the notebook to hold for me.

_**(A/N: Somebody's Heartbreak-Hunter Hayes)**_

_I'd love to know just what you're thinkin'_

_Every little river, runnin' through your mind_

_You give and you take_

_You come and you go_

_You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know_

_How much you care or how much you don't_

_Whatever you need, whatever you want_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_If you're gonna be somebody's mistake_

_If you're gonna be somebody's first time,_

_Somebody's last time, baby be mine_

_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_

_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Be mine, yeah_

_Oh, be mine_

_I guess that all I'm tryin' to tell ya_

_Is a minute with you is better than two without_

_Oh, I won't be a fool but I can't play it cool_

_So I'm playin' safe and I'm breakin' the rules_

_I'm wishin' I had what I know that you got_

_So if you're comin' my way then please don't stop_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_If you're gonna be somebody's mistake_

_If you're gonna be somebody's first time,_

_Somebody's last time, baby be mine_

_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_

_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Be mine_

_Oh, woah_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Or somebody's mistake_

_Somebody's first time, or their last time, baby be mine_

_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_

_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak)_

_Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's mistake)_

_Oh, I'll take my chances_

_If you're gonna be someone's heartbreak_

_If you're gonna be someone's mistake_

_Somebody's first time, somebody's last time_

_Be mine_

_Oh, be mine_

_Be mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, be mine, all mine_

_If you're gonna break someone's heart, yeah_

_Might as well, might as well be mine_

"I love it. It's perfect." She hugged him and he put down his guitar to hug him back.

"So what about your song?" I asked.

"No, it's not ready yet. It's kind of more a song for me then you could sing."

"Good, you barely ever write your own songs. I love when you do." Especially since Ally only ever sung them to me. She had gotten over her stage fright when I was the only one in the room.

She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Did you want to stay awhile? Kellan wants to watch a movie and my dad is out with my Uncle for a couple hours." I nodded, if she wanted me to stay then she wouldn't end up making out with him and she wanted me there. That's a good sign, right? I gave Ally a piggyback ride downstairs and I noticed Kellan was passed out on the couch.

"He didn't sleep well last night because he stayed up watching TV until 4am and then we went out for breakfast at 9. We've been up ever since then with the store and stuff." I nodded.

"Should I wake him up? To go home?"

"No it's fine. His dad will be back at 12ish. He'll wake him up then." I was a little confused. Why would it be okay for her boyfriend to pass out on her couch until midnight. Also, since when did her dad let her stay home at night alone with a boy?

"Come on, let's just go hang out in my room." I followed her upstairs. I laid down on her bed and watched a movie but Ally scribbled away in her notebook for most of the time. After about an hour, she sighed and put the notebook on the floor. Then she turned around so her head was at the top of the bed and she laid down on my chest.

"This movie is so boring." She said sleepily. Her feet were right next to mine and I could feel my heart racing. I couldn't believe that Ally was snuggling with me.

"Are you okay? Your heart is racing." I nodded and she peeked up at me.

"I really missed you Austin. It's been so annoying with just Dez and Trish. Kellan's fun at least." I felt my jaw clench and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay? You're not really talking..." Ally leaned up and she was still close.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Well don't fall asleep because if we both do then I'll get in trouble." At first I thought she was talking about her dad but then I realized she must mean Kellan. Her breathing got soft and her head was on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I missed when it was just you and me."

Ally POV

The next morning I woke up with the smell of Austin on my pillows. I smiled and then there was a knock on my door.

"Get dressed. Kellan and Uncle Jake will be here in an hour." I climbed out of bed and got in the shower. Then I got ready and had just finished my hair when Kellan walked into my room.

"Hey. So, please tell me your song is finished." I nodded, smiling. I grabbed my notebook and we ran to Sonic Boom. My dad was opening the store with my Uncle this morning but I could have the practice room to myself. Kellan strummed the guitar as I sang the song.

Austin POV

I couldn't wait to see Ally this morning. I hurried to the store and said hello to her father.

"Practice room." He said and I ran up the stairs two at a time. I could hear Ally sing to a guitar. That was weird. Ally didn't play guitar. The door was opened slightly so I peeked and saw Ally singing to Kellan. I listened to the lyrics. This must be her new song.

_**(A/N: He Could Be The One-Hannah Montana)**_

_Smooth-talking_

_So rockin'_

_He's got everything that a girl's wantin'_

_Guitar cutie_

_He plays it groovy_

_And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_

_Get butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one..._

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one..._

_He's lightning_

_Sparks are flyin'_

_Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and_

_I'm goin' crazy_

_About him lately_

_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe_

_He really blows me away_

I opened the door and Ally turned around.

"Hey Austin." I walked away. She wrote a song about him. Sang it to him. I felt so angry. I stormed out. I ran all the way to my house. My dad wasn't home so I slammed the door and began to punch my pillows. How could she? Why did I have to feel this way when she didn't?

There was a knock at the door, it was probably Dez, so I just ignored it. He would understand once I told him tomorrow. About a minute later, my door opened and there stood Ally.

"First, it's not polite to leave the door unanswered. Second, don't leave the door unlocked and third, why are you so mad?" I scoffed and turned around. She walked up behind me.

"Did I do something?" She asked quietly. I was so mad but at the same time, I couldn't be rude to her.

"Yes."

"What? Explain to me. Please."

"I go away for two weeks, missing you like crazy and I come back. You have a new boyfriend and you write him a song and sing it to him. You only ever sing to me! Only me! Remember?" She looked really confused for a second.

"Eeww! You think I'm dating Kellan. Oh my god. No, eww. He's my cousin." I covered my face. I was so embarrassed. I was jealous and now she would know how I felt. I felt her hug me.

"Why would you be jealous anyways?"

"I'm not." I said but it didn't even sound true to me. I could feel her face in my neck, her breath was rushing across my skin.

"Because...because...because I like you. Okay?" I pulled back and sat on my bed but she followed. She didn't say anything, just pulled my hand off my face. I finally gave up resisting and looked at her. She leaned in and kissed me.

"I like you too. For the record, the song was for you. I just didn't want to sing it to you in case you connected the dots." I pulled her in for another kiss.

"My song was about you too." She smiled and we both laughed at today's events.

"Never ever go away again, okay?" She entwined our fingers.

"I promise, not unless I take you with me." I looked into her eyes so she would know that I truly meant it.

"So, will you be mine?" She asked.

"Only if I am _the_ one." I joked back. She nodded and I kissed her soft lips again.


End file.
